ShikaTema OneShots
by whateverbro
Summary: You are so worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is.. If I don't risk anything.. I risk even more.
1. Shikamaru's Birthday

_A Typo on Shikamaru's Birthday_

Shikamaru plopped himself tiredly on the office chair. Work has been _killing _him lately, much more than usual. Not only has two of his most troublesome clients been bombarding him with questions and pestering him on his availability, but court had been a complete nightmare.

Sigh.

Damn it.. And he thought work would lay off for a bit today.. Considering it _was _his birthday. Well, he guesses _he _was the idiot for thinking otherwise.

"My apologies, Ms. Yamanaka, but Nara's a bit.. busy at the moment. Please, come by tomorrow and we'll discuss the terms of your divorce." Shikamaru smirks as his associate addresses one of his clients.

"Thank you." He breaths a sigh of relief once Neji puts the phone down. "I owe you _big_." The Hyuuga only shrugs.

"You deserve the break. It's your birthday, after all." Unfortunately, the rest of the universe didn't seem to agree with his partner's sentiment.

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate on the side pocket of his pants. He fishes it out, briefly glancing at the '_New message received' _note. He opens it quickly, half-expecting for another exclamatory greeting from his friends.

It was from Temari. His girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile.

_Hey lazy! I know you're at work and all, just wanted to tell you to come home early tonight! I haven't seen you all day, and it's your BIRTHDAY. See how wrong that is? Anyway, just make sure to come home ASAP. You're gonna love what I got you! Can't wait_ _to tuck you in bed tonight!_

Tuck him in bed? Did she mean.. _Fuck? _He almost laughed at that. No. Temari would never bother hiding behind words. She was frank and loud, just how he liked her.

Suddenly, his phone began to shake again, signaling another text message.

From Temari?

_Damn phone.. Sorry about that typo! See you soon, lazy!_

Oh dear Kami. It was like seduction via text messages. Expect Temari to be capable of such sexual torture.

Quickly, Shikamaru stands and rushes off, grabbing his stereotypical brief case in the process.

"Where are _you _off to so suddenly?" Neji inquires, glancing away from important papers. Shikamaru only smirks.

"Off to celebrate my birthday."

– –

A/N: XD Got this idea when I was searching on Google for a funny birthday greeting for my friend, when it dawns on me, IT'S SHIKA'S BIRTHDAY 2 DAYS FROM NOW! And as it so happens, I come across this blog where a woman shares the text written on a card her friend gives her. Thus, this fic was born!

Apologies on the crappy law-ishness of it all. I don't know _anything _about law or lawyers or lawing. XD I hate politics.

Constructive criticism is quite welcome, as I have often said. So please, review! :D


	2. Why?

_Summary: _Temari asks. Shikamaru would prefer not to answer._  
Genre: _Romance(I'M HOPELESS)/Humor_  
Warning: _Unbeta'd. Rated-T for swearing.

_**Why?**_

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me perfectly well the first time." Shikamaru stares incredulously at her for a second, contemplating on whether she was actually serious or not. He sighs.

She was very much serious. He rubs the bridge of his nose, the possibility of her being the death of him lingering.

"Temari.." He growls dangerously. "You can't just casually blurt out something as personal as _that._" She sighs.

"Look, we both know it's true. All I want to know, is _why_?" She retorts smartly. He chooses his words carefully.

"How are you even so sure it's true?" She snorts.

"You don't actually have to have an IQ of 200 to notice it, you idiot, so just hurry up and answer the damn question." Temari exclaims, looming over the figure slumped against the shady tree. Closing his eyes, Shikamaru sighs dejectedly. He never could win arguments against her.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I highly doubt I actually, as you've so bluntly said it, '_love_' you." He declares, still clearly unaware of his emotions. Because unfortunately for Shikamaru, he wasn't dealing with something easily decipherable with a shougi board, no. We're talking about _love _here. And Shikamaru thoroughly sucked at said subject.

Temari eyes him defiantly, before smiling slyly, _frighteningly. _"Oh really?" She purrs, and he suddenly finds himself desperately keeping his heartbeat in humane rates, praying to God she doesn't notice.

But she does. She always does. Her smile widens.

"Because _I _think.." Suddenly, she's saddling his slouched form. His eyes widen, but his linked hands don't leave the back of his neck. "I think.." Her voice is reduced to a mere whisper, but she still leans in closer. And he can't seem to tear his eyes off her enticing teal orbs or get why he's actually sweating. I mean, it's just Temari, for Pete's sake!

"..You're just.. _Scared_." She manages the sultriest voice he's ever heard, and shivers run up his spine and all throughout his entire body. Till embarrassingly enough, he literally falls to his side, overwhelmed by her. He quickly crawls off, fumbling all over.

"Stop it! Stop that!" He yells at her in panic, clumsily standing up. And she bursts out laughing. Really, who wouldn't? "And what the hell is so funny?!" He cries accusingly, only making her laugh louder.

"Y-YOU!"

Oh, he _definitely _didn't love her. Listening to her laugh, who in the entire _universe _could actually LOVE this woman?! I mean, her _laugh_?! It was.. It was horrible! And, and her smile.. Her pretty smile.. It was _so_ ugly! Her hair was.. Bland! And she was just SO TROUBLESOME, damn it!

She is absolutely gorgeous, though.

Ssshhit.

"No way. No wayin _hell_ I'm actually.." But he was. He very much was.

Seeing her laugh, he's sure he was. He doesn't even know when it happened or how or what.. He doesn't know how she even knew before he himself did. He didn't know anything!

"So," She abruptly interrupts, before he could even delve deeper into the thought of him loving this big, heaping pile of trouble. "All humiliatingly moronic antics aside, are you ready to admit how head over heels you are for me?" She's now sitting against the tree, freely occupying his previous spot. He cocks a brow, plopping down beside her and adopting his previous stance against the tree.

"Troublesome.." He murmurs amusingly, before his soft, welcoming gaze lingers on the beautiful form beside him.

"Well?" She urges impatiently.

Quickly, he grabs unto the back of her neck and pulls her towards him. She doesn't see it coming, her wide eyes being proof, but welcomes it nonetheless. He feels her soft lips, so unlike her rough nature and loves it so much that both his hands are pulling her closer. He feels the spark, the fireworks, every single explosion known to mankind is there. And it's like a secondary confirmation.

He truly, madly, deeply does love her. He's so sure because the clichéd kissing, the corny love songs and 'I love you's don't seem as cheesy with her.

The kiss slowly, hesitantly ends. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Temari quips happily, discreetly lacing hands with his. "_But_, you didn't answer my question. _Why _in hell do you love me?" His brows shoot up at the sheer mention of this. Why in hell indeed.. I mean, there had to be that.. _Something_ to her.. Something that made him love her laugh, her smile and generally everything about her. She was trouble, that itself was quite clear, but.. What was it that made him giddy whenever he saw her walking towards him? What made him completely insane whenever she was either with or without him?! What made him love her like he does?!

"I don't.. _know_,exactly." Her face falls.

"You don't.. _know_? Are you serious?" She stares at the blankness of his face, then sighs. "_Men_.. And I thought I'd fallen for a genius." And again, that giddy, anxious, heart-racing feeling warms up his chest and face.

"You.. You've.. _Fallen_?" He stutters, as she giggles at his nervousness.

"Well, _yeah._" She states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._ "_I mean, why else would I be pestering you about this?" Shikamaru thought it was all just for sheer, sadistic fun. Having found out it wasn't, he manages the widest, toothiest smile he can muster as she blushes, something she _never _would have thought possible.

"You are without a doubt the most temperamental, overbearing, _troublesome_ woman I have ever met.." She scowls at the string of insults.

"You better be getting somewhere with this."

"I am. Temari, you are the exact opposite of what I thought I wanted in a woman. You're loud; you attract too much attention, and you actually _like _it; you always, _always _boss me around; and you actually take pleasure in my pain. And yet.. I love you. And I don't even know why, and it's driving me crazy!" His hands flail around with every gesture. "You are the biggest," -_sexiest- _"most _difficult_ mystery I've ever come across, and I doubt I'm coming to figuring you out anytime soon." He finally calms down, but only a bit.

"So Temari," He starts. "I think it's because I don't know why I love you that I love you." He finishes contently, and it takes a few moments for her to reply.

"Honestly, I don't get it." She blurts out, but he understands.. Barely. "So you're gonna have to explain further next time, alright?" She coos, leaning in closer for another sensuous kiss. He smiles.

He'll be explaining something he himself doesn't fully understand. Oh joy.

Oh well. As long as he gets to kiss her, whatever.

* * *

A/N: I think I hate this fic. TT_TT Damn. **ARE THEY OoC?!** Because seriously, I spent hours on end revising this thing. I can never get Shikamaru just right.. He's too smart for me! xD I still love him, though. It's hard having an OTP you suck at writing fics about. Really, I'd really really really love to know how this all panned out! Constructive criticism quite welcome.


	3. Third Party

Summary: Title says all. I'm _SLEEPY_! snoore . . .  
Warning: Unbeta'd

_**Third Party**_

"I mean," Chouji shrugged. "She's too . . . you know, troublesome." I cringed at the word. "So it shouldn't be _too_ hard to get over her, right?" He finished, producing yet another crunchy treat from the bag.

I shifted uncomfortably from my position on the grass, before sighing. The good thing about Chouji was that he always had this way of making you feel better, regardless of the circumstance. "But that's the thing." Unfortunately, his magic wasn't working today. "She's the most troublesome _thing_ I've ever come across, and yet . . . She feels so entirely worth it-" That I don't think it's even normal anymore.

I could hear him chuckle beside me. "You know, for a guy with an IQ of 200+, I would've figured you knew when you fell in love." I stiffened. Oh crap. I knew it, I knew all that 'troublesome' shit was gonna bite me in the ass one day. Suddenly, I could hear full out laughter rumbling beside me. "Dude, you are so screwed."

"Hn. No shit."

**A few weeks later . . .**

_-At Suna-_

You want to know what's scary? Despite the fact that Suna is steaming hot, contains no trace of puffy gas in its skies, and compromises of the scariest bands of people in the entire ninja world, I oddly . . . don't mind. Amazingly, I didn't find it as troublesome as I know I should.

"Oi! You coming or what?!" Tch. What has my supposedly genius mind gotten me into?

I walked without haste as Temari watched me, waiting impatiently. As she donned on an adorable scowl, I couldn't help but smile. Damn her and her constant ability to look.. pretty.

She cocked a brow. "What are _you_ so happy about?" She asked with a mirrored smile. I shrugged, grin intact.

"Today's been-"

"Temari-san!" An unfamiliar voice rang. Whipping my head to the right, I scowled as some guy waved at our general direction, breaking into a jog towards us. Who the heck was this? I cocked a brow and strained my peripheral vision to look at Temari. The light scowl on her face was more than satisfying.

"Temari-san! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where've you been?" He flashed that wide, toothy smile at her, barely acknowledging me. Too damn perky, he was.

"Daichi-kun." _kun? _She bowed a little curtly, wearing a feigned smile, much to my satisfaction. "I apologize for my inconvenience, but Nara-san and I have been preoccupied preparing for the upcoming Chunin Exams." Judging from the unusual courtesy in Temari's voice, I'm guessing this guy's someone important. An ally, perhaps?

He chuckled a bit forcefully. "Oh, of course." Still hasn't noticed I'm standing right here. "Let's cut the formalities though, shall we? I've actually been looking for you to ask if," He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, if you wouldn't mind letting me take you to dinner tonight?"

He . . . He asked her . . . out? After having registered in my mind that yes, Temari No Subaku was in fact being asked out by what I can decipher by his headband was an Iwa-nin. And right in front of me, no less.

My eyes widened ever so slightly, and as I chanced a glance at Temari, I noticed she was already looking at me. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, I noted.

I had a feeling this wasn't the first time she'd been asked by Daichi-_kun _either.

"You know, as much as I appreciate the offer, I believe Nara-san and I are going to be quite busy tonight." She laughed apprehensively in a desperate attempt to lighten the tension. It didn't work.

"Oh, I'm sure Nara-san here wouldn't mind one night alone with the paper work. Would you, Nara?" He slapped my arm playfully (or lack thereof), as I cringed. Man, he was strong. But I resisted the urge to nurse my hurting arm.

"Actually-"

"_And_ I don't think Nara-san would appreciate bachelors coming on to his . . ." She swallowed. "G-girlfriend." Girl-whatnow?! My head whipped towards the undoubtedly insane blonde trying to inconspicuously slip her arm around mine. She seemed to simply spit out the dreaded G-word with grit teeth. I could feel her muscles tense as she inched closer. Looking up at her face, I could trace the evident blush across her cheeks.

She was completely not herself. I didn't know if she had an arranged marriage with this guy or whatever, but to go this far meant Temari was in deep shit. And although I could think of a hundred and one things that could go wrong, I still played along.

"Yeah, what she said. So could you, you know . . . Back off?" Suddenly, I jumped as Temari pinched me, her eyes scolding.

"Forgive my . . ." I think I'm kind of enjoying this. More than I should, really. "Boyfriend," she spat. I smirked. "He's very possessive of me." A frown quickly overtook my lips. "He just can't get his hands off me. It's kind of adorable, you know." She mock-cooed, momentarily lifting her hand to caress my cheek. The second her fingers touched my skin, I knew I was blushing like hell. And from that sly grin on her lips, I knew she was enjoying it.

Damn her and her extremely troublesome plots to embarrass me.

"So . . ." Daichi started awkwardly. "You two are . . . Dating?"

"That's the plan." Temari announced proudly, patting my chest. Suddenly, I had this foreboding feeling.. This was _not _gonna end well.

"Prove it then." Oh God, I saw that coming.

"P-prove?" Temari stammered.

"Yeah. You know, kiss him." That too.

I sighed. Well, it was kind of fun while it lasted. But as I was about to pull her linked arm off mine, she stiffened.

"Fine."

I looked up at her. She was serious. Shit, this is _not _gonna end well. "Uum, T-Temari? I don't-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Nara." Suddenly, she grabbed my arms and smashed my lips against hers. My eyes were wide, completely surprised. I was about to protest, to yell, to do anything but _this_! But feeling her luscious lips against mine, I guess it wasn't all that bad. And although I would've liked to think that I was going to be the man and initiate our first kiss, I didn't mind this. As long as there was lip action, whatever.

The sheer taste of her lips was . . . God, it was fucking heavenly. Her lips were soft and gentle, unlike what I would've expected. There wasn't movement and it was only a fleeting moment of touch, but fuck . . . Left me completely speechless.

We broke apart, and her grip on my arm had loosened. But for that split-second, we just stared, wide eyes piercing each other. It was like something huge had just transpired . . . Something that was gonna change everything.

All I could think of was that, did she feel that? That, that _spark_? That feeling of inhumane heart rates and hazy visions . . . That feeling of want and touch, growing with every passing second I stood _this _near to her person.

Could she feel all of that?

Suddenly, there was a loud cough, enough to snap us out of our stupor.

"Well," Daichi started awkwardly once more. "I think that was enough proof." Surprisingly, he smiled. "Good luck to you both." And then he head off.

I stared at Daichi's retreating back, refusing to meet Temari's eyes. I knew a furious blush was on my cheeks and I knew I was practically shaking with mixed delight and anxiety, but as a coward, I was scared to see what emotions currently swam in those beautiful teal eyes.

"He's a relative of the Tsuchikage." Temari's sudden voice startled me a bit. "Nephew, or something . . ." That explains why she was so polite. He was family of an important ally.

"That doesn't explain why you could've just _politely _turned him down, instead of dragging me into the troublesome situation." I chanced a glance at her this time, happy to find a smile on the lips I'd just touched with my own.

I half-expected her to say that they shared an arranged marriage. But being the enigma she was, Temari chose to answer quite far from that.

"Thought it'd be a lot more fun." She smiled.

Oh Kami-sama, this woman drives me crazy. She's lucky I lov-MMMMPPPPPHHHH!

* * *

**A/N**: As I mentioned, this is _unbeta'd_, so if there are any corrections, please feel free to inform me in a review. :) Oh, and do you think Shikamaru was OoC or anything?


	4. Inevitable Marriage

_**Inevitable Marriage**_

"NO."

"It's not often the Raikage offers his son for marriage, Temari."

"There is no way in HELL I am marrying that asshole!"

"I don't think that's an appropriate name to call your fiancé."

"Don't give me that crap."

"And if you're planning to dissuade me, that's not a very good start."

"Please, _please _Gaara. You need to get me out of this shit. I can_not _marry what'shisface-"

"Ichiro."

"I repeat- what'shisface."

"Give me one valid reason why we should reconsider this marriage."

"He fucking HATES our village!"

"Which is why we need to establish an alliance."

"Gaara, he's a controlling, temperamental, _egotistical_ BASTARD! D'ya really think we can stay alive, let alone _live_ under the same roof?!"

"I'm sure you'll manage."

"What the hell kind of brother are you?!"

"The Kazekage kind."

"Gaara, _please_ . . . I am _begging _you."

"I'm sorry, Temari, but it's out of my hands."

". . ."

". . ."

"... I'm in love with Nara.."

". . ."

"Did you not hear me?! I said I'm in love with that, that lazy ass from Konoha!"

"... You're not lying?"

". . . I wish I was."

Gaara smirked knowingly. "You may marry him, then."


	5. One Giant Leap

**Summary**: Sometimes, you just gotta jump and trust that you're gonna live through the fall.  
**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count**: 1,084

**One ****Giant ****Leap  
**_by__simplyme__26_

It's not fair.

It's not FAIR.

IT'S NOT FAIR.

Just when I start to fall for the lazyass, just when I'm actually learning to open up to SOMEONE..

I grip his hands tighter. Out of frustration. Out of desperation.

Suddenly, the overhang beneath me starts to crack. The ground literally tilts forward and I can't help but open my eyes in alarm, and watch as tears drop to his face.

I can't believe I'm fucking _crying__._

"Temari." His voice is hoarse and cracked. Like he's been screaming all day. "Let go."

Stupid. What a stupid thing to say. "No." I hold on tighter, to emphasize my point. But then I feel his fingers loosening themselves from my grip, pushing my hands away, pushing _himself_ away and towards his death.

His _DEATH_!

"DON'T YOU DARE! I SWEAR, I WILL FUCKING **JUMP **DOWN WITH YOU IF YOU LET GO, NARA!"

My head's spinning like crazy. My teeth are grit. My heart just stopped. I don't know. I'm probably crying again. Fuck. I hate this. I hate this feeling of helplessness and desperation. There has to be something, _something_ we can do. I just.. I can't let him die. I'm not gonna let him die. We're gonna live through this. This is not gonna be the end, Goddamn it!

"Jump." He says suddenly.

I open my eyes, staring right at him like he's crazy. He sounds crazy. "_What_?"

"I said, jump." His eyes are strong and firm, his lips set in a thin line- the look he gets when he has an absolutely crazy idea, an idea that you wouldn't think would work. "Trust me."

That hits me. I hold on to his hand tighter. I guess that's all he needed to say.

With a forceful kick to the ground, I jump. And then he jumps. I stumble a bit, trying to find my center of gravity, but when I do, I'm like.. flying. I can't believe I'm actually falling face first, without any safety equipment, and enjoying it.

"Take out your fan!" I hear Shikamaru cry abruptly through the sharp gusts of wind, his eyes fixed on the ground below and his arms flailing.

I give him a confused look. "Shikamaru, I can't glide through this! The wind current's too strong; it'll blow us away!"

He looks at me, with that annoying, all-knowing smirk on his lips. "I wasn't thinking of gliding through it!" The look he's giving me reminds me of his words.

_Trust __me__._

I don't even have to think. Quickly, I pull out my fan from behind.

"Okay, now at the count of three, swing it at the ground!"

Ooooh. I get it.

I give him a firm nod. He smiles, and fuck if I don't love it. Suddenly, he grabs at my shoulders, pulling me towards him, and grabs my waist from behind. My entire body stiffens and I can practically feel his lips on my ear. I gasp, because he's never touched me like this.. It feels nice.

This is really not a good time to be distracted.

"Ready?"

I breathe, shifting my hold on the butt of the open fan. "Yeah."

He nods nervously, his chin pressing against my shoulder. "One."

I just realized, it's easier falling feet first when someone's there to balance you out. "Two."

His hold around my waist tightens, as I muster all the chakra I have for this one swing. "THREE!"

_WOOSH__!_

Suddenly, we're sent up, and then down, with a resounding thud. I land sideways, bringing my fan up to break my fall. Unfortunately, my fan doesn't do much of anything as I feel my right arm receiving most of the damage. Ow, fuck that hurts. Damn it, it's probably broken now. Although, I did expect the fall to be much harder. I guess it's a good thing it wasn't.

"That went better than I expected."

Turning my head, I see Nara. Of all the things he could be doing, he's _smirking_ at me- smirking like he knows something- something I don't want him to know. I just pray to God that something isn't what I think it is.

So I quickly opt to change the subject. "That broke my arm, you bastard." I spit out, clutching at the arm I just undoubtedly broke.

But his smirk doesn't fade. Instead, he's crawling- Shikamaru Nara is actually _crawling_- towards me, and I get this uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"So," Fuck. "You would _jump_ right after me?"

He just _had _to bring that up. I literally push his face away, looking to the side to regain my composure and ignoring the feel of his lips against my open palm. "Shut the fuck up, Nara."

For a minute, he laughs. And then- seriously- he _kisses _my palm. He KISSES _MY_ PALM. As in, there was audible smooching. I tear my hand from his face and look at him like he's just violated me in the most horrifying of ways and I'm sure my face is as red as Gaara's hair and I inwardly curse this little ass for making me act like such a freaking school girl.

He stops, looking to the side embarrassedly, when he hasn't really done anything wrong. "Sorry. I didn't mean.."

"Oh shut up." I almost laugh. How bipolar is he? "And I forgive you for kissing like a nine year old."

He cracks a lazy grin, the only kind of grin he can ever muster without looking uncharacteristic. "I guess _you _can do better?"

I bite back a laugh. "Is that a challenge, Nara?"

He shrugs, grinning.

I grin back. And with a strong resolve, I grab a fistful of his shirt and smash our lips together and instantly, it takes my breath away.

Just . . . _yes_.

Suddenly- "Temari." He mumbles against my lips, kind of making me smile.

I hum a reply.

"I think," He murmurs between kisses. "I think we should take you to the hospital."

I pull away, chuckling. It's sort of sweet that he can't even forget a small little fracture when we're on the verge of making out. "We should." I nod and lift myself up.

As we walk through the streets of Konoha, attracting the attention of a few villagers, I couldn't help but be glad that I jumped.

**END**

A/N: Yeah, the end was rushed. It annoys me how much I half-ass my fics nowadays. Yeah, yeah, I know. If it annoys me so much, then I should start working to make them better, right? But I'm a little busy, what with finals and everything.. And I'm kind of trying not to be act so OCDish when it comes to finishing my fics. I'm seriously becoming obsessive with these that it's starting to be academically unhealthy.**  
**


	6. She Takes Me High

**She Takes Me High  
**sung by **We The Kings  
**fic written by _simplyme26_

"Where are we going?" A twenty-one year old Temari asked, her brows furrowed and her eyes twinkled with curiosity. A playful smile graced her lips as they walked beneath the black sky, stars winking down at them.

Shikamaru didn't bother sparing her a glance. He simply smirked knowingly, which frustrated her and made her want to smile at the same time. "You'll see."

It was ten to eight that night when Shikamaru had told her he wanted to show her something. She'd intended to decline, considering how late it was, but the determination in his eyes- she rarely ever saw him so steadfast towards something. Hesitantly, she muttered out a "Fine", earning her the most genuine smile she'd ever seen on him. She wondered when she'll get to see that smile again.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you at least tell me why you can't show it to me in the morning?"

This time, he turned to face her, a solemn smile gracing his features. She would never admit it, but strangely enough, that one look sent a shiver running up her spine. "It's not as beautiful during the day."

For some reason, Temari had to fight a blush from creeping up her cheeks.

"We're here."

She could hear the smile from his excited tone. Looking up, Temari saw the most breathtaking scene.

"You're kidding me.." She whispered to the wind, eyes wide and alive with sheer surprise as she stared disbelievingly at what lay before her.

The sound of splashing was the most refreshing melody. The clearest water cascaded violently down upon the pool below, each drop mixing together into still calmness. It was the epitome of tranquility as it shimmered in beauty beneath the moon. Everything made Temari want to jump into the waterfall.

"I found it while I was looking for a missing deer." Shikamaru broke the silence, stealing a glance at her expression before sharing the awe-inspiring beauty of the area.

She laughed, earning an embarrassed blush from the Nara. "We used to spend hours in this place. We even brought paperwork sometimes. Oh, and this was where I finally beat your ass in shougi."

He used to love playing shougi with her. The intent look in her eyes and the way the tip of her tongue peeked out from the corner of her lips was, dare he say it, utterly adorable. She hated that word, adorable. Well, add that adorable look and this unbearably relaxing atmosphere and you get a scatterbrained Shikamaru.

He simply smiled and let her bask in her victory. He never particularly cared about winning during pleasure games.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You bastard.. You let me win, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You did! You let me win! Agh, damn it, Shikamaru!"

"I did _not _let you win."

"We're going to have a rematch. Right here, right now. Come on. Bring out that paper shougi board you always carry with you."

Shikamaru stared at her. He hadn't expected to end up playing shougi with her when he was planning to show her the waterfall. Such an unpredictable woman.

One of the reasons he loved her.

A smile conquered his lips as he pulled out the folded shougi board from one of his vest pockets and sat down on the grass before her.

"Just so you know, it's already a little past nine."

She looked at him. "We'll stay all night if we have to." She said as they laid out the board between them.

The moonlight was enough company.

* * *

Why?

_Why?_

Those kunais were for him. They were meant for _him_. _He_ should've been the one to suffer that pain, _he _should be in that operating room, _his _life should've been at risk.. Not hers.

Not hers.

Please, not her..

A tightening pain swelled in his chest. He wasn't gonna cry. He wasn't about to cry. He was going to be strong, for her. He wanted to be strong for her.

Before he knew it, he was choking back sobs, digging his palms into his eyes in an attempt to hide the tears. He fingered at the hair in his reach and raked them down in frustration.

It was like his first mission as Chunin all over again.

As soon as Shikamaru heard a door swoosh open, his breathing stopped. His eyes instantly stared pleadingly, desperately up at Sakura's. The moment she cracked a smile, a wave of relief hit him.

"She's fine." Sakura grinned. "The kunais didn't penetrate deep enough to do any lethal damage, though some arteries were scathed. I'm more surprised she's awake. She must really want to see you." She teased in an attempt to lighten the tension.

Shikamaru quickly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, so.."

"Oh, yeah. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." He smiled gratefully before hurrying toward the door. Slowly, he pushed it open, almost afraid of what he was about to see. Unlike what he expected, there were only a few tubes attached to her body. He was pretty sure there was an abundant layer of bandages around her torso.

"Geez, crybaby. You should really get around to undergoing that emotional training."

The sheer sound of her voice was enough to trigger something in him. Tears began falling down his cheeks once again as his legs grew a mind of its own and ran towards her. He threw his arms around her form and buried his damp face into her shoulder.

"I don't want you doing that again." He muttered through controlled sobs, shaking his head.

Temari couldn't think of anything to say. She'd never had anybody genuinely care for her like he did. She didn't have real friends. The only people who knew her real nature and still put up with her were Baki, Gaara and Kankuro.. and him. He had.. a lot. All of his Konoha friends. And yet, here he was, with _her_, crying for _her_. What did she ever do to deserve someone like him?

Slowly, her own arms went up to wrap around his frame. "Thank you.." She whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear.

He sniffled. "For what?"

She breathed, unconsciously squeezing him tighter. "Just. . .Thanks."

"Temari, we-!" A stunned and speechless Ino stood by the open door, mouth ajar and eyes wide. It wasn't long before Chouji arrived, saw them, and actually _stopped _munching on his chips. By then, Shikamaru and Temari had pulled apart, both extremely red in the face. Temari's heart monitor began beeping incessantly, which led to Sakura bounding into her room and pushing a stationary Ino and Chouji aside.

"What's wrong? Can you breathe properly?" Sakura quickly fussed over Temari's person, double-checking everything.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Temari quipped, the thought of Ino telling the entire village what she'd just seen making her more anxious. Instantly, the beeps hastened.

"Are you sure? Your heartbeat's increasing." Sakura quickly placed a palm against Temari's forehead. Temperature seemed to be normal.

"I'm fine." She murmured through grit teeth, pushing Sakura's hand away. "Nothing is wrong." Temari forced herself to relax, to keep her heartbeat in check. The damn heart monitor was getting frustrating.

Hesitantly, Sakura backed away, noticing the warning tone in Temari's voice. "Alright. Just.. call if you need anything."

Meanwhile, Chouji was the first to recover from the shock, immediately grabbing Ino's arm. "Don't say anything to Sakura. Temari will kill you." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded meekly in reply.

"I'll come back later, then. Hey Ino, Chouji." Sakura greeted as she passed by them.

"Hey Sakura." Chouji replied, successfully masking his anxiety.

Ino simply gave her a cheeky smile, unable to open her mouth in fear of anything slipping. As soon as Sakura was out of earshot, Ino squealed in delight, rushing towards Temari and enveloping her in a friendly hug. "Oh, I knew you guys were dating! Seriously, you've been around the village way too much to still need an escort."

Shikamaru raised a brow at Ino's statement. He'd honestly never realized that before. Feeling his gaze on her, Temari instantly reddened. She inwardly cursed Ino for bringing that up.

"And Shikamaru always was in a better mood whenever he found out you were coming."

Temari raised a brow at him. "Oh, really?"

"Troublesome.." He looked away sheepishly.

Chouji, sensing the urgency in the atmosphere, coughed intrusively. "Come on, Ino. We should go."

"Oh." Ino pouted. "But I was about to ask about the details."

Before Ino could protest further, Chuoji gently pushed her out. He looked to Shikamaru, who gave him a thankful nod, before smiling knowingly and closing the door behind him.

Temari chuckled. "Well, that was.."

"..Troublesome." Shikamaru finished, looking towards Temari.

Suddenly, his hand was above hers.

"Yeah.." She smiled. "Troublesome."

* * *

She'd officially gone insane. She'd done some crazy things in the past, but this- this takes the cake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled, eyes going wide in fear as Temari literally dragged the both of them towards their impending doom.

Temari simply laughed the most enticingly beautiful laugh that could've ever left her lips. "I think we're jumping, that's what I think!"

Shikamaru nearly shit his pants. "Are you CRAZY?"

Temari's eyes filled with childlike excitement as she eyed the cliff before them. Anxiously, she whispered, "Yes I am."

With a huge leap, Temari sent herself and Shikamaru hurdling down Konoha's highest cliff, a huge, satisfied smile on her face. Shikamaru couldn't help but pull her into a protective hug as he racked his brain for a possible escape.

"Feels like flying, huh?" She yelled in his ear, competing against the strong gusts of wind.

"NOT REALLY!" He cried back, his grip on her tightening.

She laughed again. "Loosen up, crybaby!"

"Temari, we're about to die because YOU led us off a cliff!"

She smiled brightly. "I just wanted to take you high!" With that, just as they were about 10 feet above the ground, Temari swiftly took out her fan and spread it open beneath them. The wind current shifted, and suddenly, they were gliding through the wind. Shikamaru, whose nerves still hadn't subsided, breathed raggedly, arms now wrapped around from behind Temari's waist. Exhausted and extremely grateful that they were safe, he dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Troublesome woman.." He snorted, kissing her skin. "You do enough of that when we're on the ground."

* * *

"Temari, I don't think this is-" Shikamaru almost yelped as she crashed her lips against his. He smiled against the kiss. _I don't think this is as good as anything I've ever tasted._

"This is _your_ fault, you know." She murmured as best as she could, keeping her lips attached to his. She fumbled to push his Chunin vest off. "I haven't seen you for two months, and you come greeting me all sweaty and ripped." His vest fell to the ground with a loud thud.

He snorted, grinning and breaking the kiss. "Temari, it's 30 degrees here."

"That doesn't explain your sudden tone." She said, referring to the firmness in his muscles.

"Well," He started sheepishly, removing a hand from her waist to rub at the back of his neck. "Tsunade-sama made me jounin two weeks after you left. She's been making me train since."

She stared at him in awe. "Finally!" She grinned like she was about to break out into a laugh. "Knew you could do it, lazyass. Now this really _is _a time to celebrate."

Suddenly, she pulled him down, his lips crashing into hers. Unable to resist the feel of her body flush against his, he pulled her closer, earning a muffled chuckle. Slowly and gradually tearing each others' clothes off, they both completely ignored the fact that they were in the middle of the Nara clan forest.

_Later.._

Temari brushed her thumb against the bare skin of Shikamaru's chest as they lay under the trees. He had chosen to pull on only his pants, too lazy and tired to wear the other remnants of clothing, while Temari threw on her black robe, her red sash forgotten. The moment felt like heaven. As ninjas, it was difficult to be able spend time like this together. As ninjas of different villages, it was much harder.

She breathed a defeated sigh. "I'm only here for a few days. I don't know when I'll be able to come back again."

He looked down at her with a small smile, his chin touching his chest. "I know." He gave her forehead a chaste kiss. "That's why I took the Jounin exams."

She looked curiously up at him.

"Lady Tsunade promised me missions to Suna every month."

* * *

The top of the Kazekage mansion had become their favorite rendezvous spot. Unfortunately, Kankuro and Gaara posed to be big problems whenever they killed time there. It seemed, though, that ample amount of threats from Temari was enough to keep them away during Shikamaru's visits. So, more often than not, they found themselves sprawled upon a thick cloth on said tower, under the gaze of the stars.

"83,482 divided by 7?"

"My mind's not a calculator, Temari."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. You probably already know the answer."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't."

She pushed herself off his chest, sitting up to look down at him. "I'll give you five seconds. If you don't give me an answer, we're not having sex tonight."

Shikamaru raised a brow up at her. "You're not serio-"

"One."

"Temari, this is ridi-"

"Two."

"I _don't _know the-"

"Three."

_Troublesome. _Shikamaru sighed in defeat

"_Four_."

"11,926."

Temari grinned victoriously, nearly about to laugh. "God, you are such a guy. I was right, though. You _do _have a calculator for a brain." She concluded, lying back down to curl beside him. "I hope your genes are dominant enough to have that brain passed down to the next generation."

He smirked. "Is that a roundabout way of saying that you hope our kids will inherit my brains?"

She inwardly cursed an oncoming blush. "I don't wanna automatically assume you're gonna have my kids."

"Why not?"

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you _wanna _have my kids?"

He sighed, then pulled out a small box.

Her eyes resembled saucers, as she was rendered completely breathless. "What. . ."

With little hesitance, he opened it to reveal a sapphire-encrusted ring. "Troublesome.. You're even too smart to propose to."

* * *

She had been too slow. All that years of training, all that blood and sweat and hard work - it wasn't enough. She was too slow. She couldn't even dodge such a huge attack.

But he'd seen. "Nara. . ." He'd seen. "You crazy, stupid lazyass.. Fucking.. God_damn_it." She cradled his head, helping him sit up as high as the pain would allow. The moment Shikamaru grunted, she stopped.

"Wha' happened . . . ?"

"I killed the son of a bitch."

He smirked, then coughed out blood.

Temari cringed, biting back tears.

"Come on. We have to get to the hospital." He stumbled to get up, moaning with the smallest movement. She did nothing to help him, too agitated with what had just transpired.

"You shouldn't have done that." She shook her head to emphasize her point. "If I'd taken the blow, it would've been much easier for you to carry me."

He chuckled very lightly. "I thought you hated sexist comments. Or do you just like the idea of me carrying you?" His weak, crumbled voice paired with amusement spurred on the tears and frustration. It wasn't long before she snapped.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" She wailed, chest constricting and eyes blurring. "You're about to DIE! You're about to die because of ME!" Before she knew it, she was crying. "This is my fault. This is _my _fault. _I _was supposed to receive that attack, not you. _I'm _supposed to be the one in-in excruciating pain. Now you're gonna die and it's all my-"

He couldn't take it, couldn't take a Temari he was so unfamiliar with. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down, their lips crashing like opposite ends of a magnet. The pain in his back was left forgotten as the only sensation he seemed to be feeling was her lips on his.

"I'm not gonna die." He murmured through the kiss.

She pulled him close. "I can taste blood on your lips."

He smirked. "Doesn't mean it's mine."

* * *

"-maru! Shikamaru! Wake up, Nara!"

Shikamaru stirred at the call, eyes blinking repeatedly at the harsh sunlight. "Temari?" He groaned.

All of that, was that all just a dream?

Just as Shikamaru was about to return to his dream, he felt small fingers tug at his hand.

"Come on, dad! Mom says we can jump!"

Suddenly, it occured to Shikamaru. It wasn't a dream. Reality just felt surreal. The gurgling of the waterfall rushed back to his senses and he realized they were at the top of the waterfall. And they were gonna jump.

She wakes me up.  
She breaks me down.  
She's got me 10 feet off the ground.  
**She takes me high.  
**Tonight.


End file.
